


Power

by m7callis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Kink, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7callis/pseuds/m7callis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla fight and Carmilla storms out. To Laura's surprise, she comes back. They apologize in their own sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

You had enough. Carmilla is in the corner packing a small bag. Every few nights Carmilla just leaves. She’s either upset, stressed, or brooding. Tonight she’s upset after reading some horrib;e thing her mother wrote. Honestly, you don’t care anymore. You’ve had enough of being left alone in this huge apartment every time Carmilla has to deal with something painful. You tried to talk to her about it once, but it ended with Carmilla saying “This is just how I deal with things. It’s who I am. Can you accept that?” And you just nod and sadly smile because you don’t want to go there with her again. 

But not tonight. Tonight you had enough. 

Carmilla starts to head out the door but you stand in her way, blocking the doorway.

“Laura-”

“No.” You said that a lot louder than you meant to, surprising yourself. You must have surprised Carmilla as well because she looks completely taken back. Her mouth open like she was about to say something. She shut it quickly. When you realized she wasn’t moving, you kept talking. “I can’t do this anymore Carm! You can’t keep leaving me laying in bed every night worried out of my mind every time you’re upset! It’s not fair!” Your foot stomped a few times there. 

Carmilla stares at you and hesitates before answering. She looks to the side. “This isn’t about you,”

You scoff. “Yeah, yeah. yeah. I Know. It’s about you and your issues. But that’s the thing Carm, you can’t just leave anymore! You should be letting me help you! I’m your girlfriend and I freaking love you for christ sake!”

“Laura this is just what I do,” her voice is calm. It just frustrates you even more.

“It’s not what people do Carmilla,” Her head snaps up. That did it. She looks pissed. Staring right at you. Her mouth curling into a snarl. 

“In case you haven't noticed cupcake, I’m not a person.” She’s stepping towards you. You hold your breath as the distance between you gets smaller and smaller. “I’m a vampire. I leave because I hunt. I get upset and need blood.”

“Don’t pretend this is about blood. You have enough blood here. It isn’t about blood, it’s about the kill. You don’t need to act like a monster just because you’re upset.”

Carmilla raises her eyes at you, now only inches from your face. She leans in closer. “You want monster creampuff? You’ll get it,” with that she pushes you to the side. Your back hitting the door frame. Before you even registered what just happened, Carmilla was gone. 

 

You’ve been up waiting for a little while now, even though you knew she wasn’t coming back. You decide to finally go to sleep. After you brush your teeth and wash your face, you stare at yourself in the mirror. You have bags under your brown eyes. You look exhausted. You feel exhausted. You go to the bedroom you share with your vampire, noticing for the first time all her clothes sprawled along her side of the floor. You go over and strip down to nothing but your underwear, and pick up one of Carmilla’s sweatshirts. 

Your eyes flutter open. You’ve been drifting in and out of sleep. You look at the clock. It’s four am.

You sigh and roll over. You surprisingly see Carmilla laying next to you, facing away from you. Anyone else would think she’s asleep. But you know better. You wanted to speak, say you’re sorry. Demand an apology from her, too. When you open your mouth, no words come out. You sigh and reach your hand out and play with her black ringlets sprawled on her pillow. You do that for a few minutes while you slowly shift forward until you’re right behind her. Your hand moves from her hair to lightly trailing your fingertip down her arm. You trace your arm down until you reach her hand. You trace your fingers over hers. You feel every curve of her bone, every inch of the skin. 

She lets you lace your fingers into hers. You close your eyes and lean your head onto her shoulder. You take in her scent, sweet like an enchanted forest. You kiss her shoulder lightly. Carmilla rolls over so you two are facing each other. Her brown eyes melting into yours. 

You open your mouth to speak, but before you make a sound Carmilla’s lips lightly graze over yours. The kiss is slow at first. You feel her tears mix with yours. She pulls away and looks at you. Her hand caressing your cheek. She rubs her thumb on your cheek. You know what it means. You wrap your arms around her back and pull her into you. Her head on your chest. Her hands around your neck. You kiss her head, inhaling her sweet smell. 

You run your hands under her shirt and draw circles on her bare skin. She pulls away from you and kisses you again. The same slow, lazy kiss as before, except neither of you are crying anymore. She deepens the kiss, her tongue slowly running along yours.   
You pull her on top of you, your legs wrapped around her waist. Your hands are in her hair. One of hers is sliding up your stomach. You moan slightly as her she caresses your breast through your bra. She grinds down into you. You break the kiss, letting out a slightly louder moan. Her mouth moves to your jaw, then to your neck. She kisses and sucks on your pulse point, and you feel two sharp ends touching your skin. 

Carmilla freezes. She moves her mouth away from your neck slightly, but she doesn’t come up to look at you. You run your hand through her hair. 

“Carm,” you whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I didn’t feed today.” 

You’re suddenly very aware of the blood pulsing through your veins. You push your hand down on her head, attempting to bring her mouth back to your neck.

She sits up. “Laura, I can’t.” She says. She doesn’t look at you, but you can see the sharp edges of her fangs. You think about the two little scars on your neck from the last and only time Carmilla bit you. Heat flows through you to your centre. .You lace your hand with hers. 

“Carmilla, it’s okay,” The air is still. Neither of you move. It feels like maybe all time stopped in it’s place. 

You lean your head to give her better access to your neck. You slowly push her head down. You can hear her inhale the scent. Her fangs lightly scrape your pulse point. Another wave of heat flows through you, and you are suddenly very aware of your ragged breaths. 

“It’s okay,” you whisper softly. Carmilla is still for a moment, but soon you feel a sharp sting of pain followed by a wave a pressure. You groan, your hand finding its way into Carmilla’s hair. Soft moans escape Carmilla’s lips as her hand slides under your shirt and caresses your breast through you bra. 

“Carm,” you gasp as her hips grind into you. 

“mmm…” she says in response. You grind your his in time to hers. The friction feels great. 

You feel her pull her fangs out of your neck. You groan, feeling lightheaded as her brown eyes meet your own. She kisses your forehead and rests her head on your chest, hand still in your shirt. She purrs against you as you play with her hair.   
“So is now a good time for the kink talk?” She says. You burst out laughing. 

“I love you, Carmilla Karnstien,”

“I love you cupcake.”


End file.
